Naruto the Fox
by ZeroRevolution
Summary: After being nearly killed, Naruto is brought before Kyuubi, who helps Naruto, both by healing him, and by transforming him into a demon.
1. Chapter 1

**Another idea I had. I was bored a couple of days ago and thought of this idea. Before I knew it, I had a decent idea going on. Well, I thought so anyway. Naruto probably won't be learning the shadow clone jutsu, although he'll be getting a couple of favorites very quickly. The beginning of the story is a bit violent... **

**

* * *

  
**

**Prologue**

**Awakening**

The young blond-haired boy ran as fast as he could. A stone whizzed by his head, followed by several more. He managed to duck most of them, but one hit him in the back of his head. He slammed face first into the ground. He skidded a bit before managing to stop moving. He struggled to get to his feet, needing to get away from the mob.

But it was too late. The villagers were on him. Fists pounded into his unprotected skin. He screamed in pain as they beat him. Then, he felt something grabbing his hair. His head was pulled back to see a face covered in a white mask.

"You killed my brother and father, demon bastard!" The ANBU operative snarled.

Naruto tried to protest the accusations, but another white-masked man grabbed his tongue. Naruto screamed, or tried to, at the sudden sharp pain.

"You don't deserve to speak our tongue, monster!! You don't deserve one at all!" The second man spat.

Naruto wasn't able to speak anymore, but he glared at the man in front of him with hate filled eyes. The man raised his kunai.

"Stop looking at me, you worthless piece of demon shit!" The man screamed. Then, a blinding pain split his skull and Naruto blacked out.

* * *

He woke to the sound of dripping water. He opened his eyes… He still had both eyes? He reached up and touched the sky-colored orbs. What happened?

"**Hello, kit."** Naruto heard a deep voice say. He looked around to see a cage. **"Come closer, boy. I swear on my tails that I will not harm you."** The voice said, surprisingly kindly. Naruto, desperate for some form of acceptance, walked over to the bars. **"What did those bastards do to you?!" **

"Wh- Who are you?" Naruto asked. "Whe- Where am I? How did I get here?"

"**I'm not surprised that you don't know. I am the Kyuubi. I am the Nine-Tailed-Fox."**

"B- But didn't the fourth Hokage kill you?"

"**No, as one of the Tailed Beasts, I cannot be killed by any known means. He was forced to seal me into a newborn child. He sealed me into his own son, which is why I hold respect for him. He was willing to sacrifice everything for the people he cared about."**

"Who is his son?"

Kyuubi chuckled. **"You are."**

Naruto was stunned.

"**As to your other questions, we are somewhere within you. We are within something called a mindscape, which is a representation of your mind. As to how you got here, your body is on the verge of death. I brought you here to save your mind and offer you a gift."** Kyuubi explained.

Naruto's eyes filled with tears. "A- gift?"

Kyuubi was pissed. The poor kit was on the verge of tears just from the idea of getting a gift. **"Yes. I am going to give you a protective gift that will make you one of the strongest people ever to live."**

Naruto wiped his eyes. "How?"

"**I am going to gift you with a portion of my power. Over time, you will gain more and more of it, until you have absorbed almost all of it. This seal would have done so anyway, but with this gift, I will be able to grant you powers beyond what anyone else can do."**

"Why?" Naruto asked, confused. "If I'm the one keeping you trapped here, why would you help me."

"**It is exactly because you are able to ask that question. Throughout history, I have heard of not even a dozen people that are capable of asking that kind of question after being nearly beaten to death and then being offered power. You are an individual that deserves happiness, and I will do my best to ensure that you get that happiness."**

"Thank you." Naruto whispered. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"**Well, kit… I would like to be able to see the sky again... would you allow me to share your senses?"**

"I would be honored, Kyuubi." Naruto said.

"**Thank you. Now, allow me to give you your gift and to heal your body."**

Nine crimson tails stretched out of the bars, wrapping around the young boy. Naruto could feel warmth and power, before everything suddenly went black.

* * *

The mob of villagers and ninja stood over the boy's body, laughing about their final victory over the demon. Suddenly, the ninjas detected a chakra spike. Crimson light was radiating from the boy's wounds, healing them. They pulled out kunai and attacked, but were unable to pierce the bloodred aura that surrounded him. Naruto rose to his feet, his eyes quickly regrowing. Now, they were identical to those of Kyuubi, red with black slits.

Naruto pulled his arm back and thrust it towards the ANBU who'd cut out his eyes. A claw of chakra surged out and wrapped around him. Naruto squeezed and the man screamed as he was crushed by the immense force. The man's partner threw a horde of kunai at Naruto, replicating them with a jutsu. The cloud of steel rushed towards Naruto. A swishing red tail of chakra knocked the kunai aside. Naruto thrust his arm out again. The man dodged, leaping up onto a wall, then onto a rooftop. However, the chakra claw changed directions, following him. It wrapped around him and threw him into the ground. His body hit the ground hard. Then, Naruto's claw formed a fist and smashed him into bits.

The villagers turned to run. However, Naruto wasn't about to let them. Summoning a horde of claws, Naruto made the street run red with blood. It was a perfectly unharmed young man that wandered back to his apartment, his body still flickering with crimson light.

**Chapter 1**

**Crimson Flash**

Naruto extended his arm. His chakra claw extended forward, grabbing the other boy and throwing him from the training ring.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka, Naruto's teacher, proclaimed. "We'll give him a five minute break before the finals.

Naruto yawned, but didn't bother to reply. He'd been known as a fairly silent figure during his time at Konoha's ninja academy. He didn't bother to speak with anyone, beyond that which was absolutely necessary. He'd passed off his fox abilities as a kekkai genkai, or bloodline trait, in order to hide the truth. He didn't really care, but Kyuubi thought it was a good idea, so he listened.

_Hey, Kyuu._ Naruto began. _Why do I bother with becoming a ninja again?_

_**Because you want to become stronger, and this is probably the best way to do it.**_

_I guess… But I hate having to deal with all of these imbeciles. _

_**They could be worse, kit.**_

_How?_

_**They could be like the villagers.**_Kyuu pointed out.

_True…_

"All right, we'll begin the finals now. Sasuke Uchiha versus Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka informed the gathered students. "Both fighters ready? Fight!"

Sasuke charged at Naruto, who knocked him back with a strike of his chakra tail. Then, he used his chakra claw to force the other boy out of the ring. However, that didn't stop the black haired boy, who attacked Naruto again.

"Sasuke! Stop! The winner is Naruto!" Iruka shouted over the cheers of Sasuke's fangirls.

Sasuke's attacks were deflected over and over again by Naruto's fox cloak. Each time he got angrier and angrier. Finally, he began making handsigns.

_**Move, kit!**_ Naruto wasn't sure why Kyuubi was telling him to move, but he obeyed.

"Fire Style! Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, shooting a fireball at Naruto, who had moved with incredible speed behind the boy. His chakra wrapped hand closed around Sasuke's throat and hurled him headfirst into a nearby tree.

Sasuke's fangirls shrieked at Naruto while everyone else shivered. The absolutely emotionless way that Naruto had dealt with the supposed strongest in the class was frightening.

"Class dismissed." Iruka said, not bothered by the boy's actions. "Remember, the genin exams are tomorrow, so get plenty of sleep."

* * *

"Hey, Kyuu?" Naruto asked. "Why'd you have me dodge that last attack?"

"**Because, although it probably is, I'm not 100% sure that the shield is strong enough to save you from that kind of attack yet, and I hate to see you hurt."**

"Oh. Thank you, Kyuu."

"**You're welcome, kit."**

* * *

Of course, the next morning, Naruto aced the genin exams. He received his headband and left. He despised the idea of being stuck on a team with two of his annoying classmates. He didn't have a choice, though. He took out his annoyance by training with Kyuubi. The fox had promised to begin teaching him techniques now that he was out of the academy.

* * *

"**All right, kit. I can't really teach you more than one or two demonic or fox techniques until you get a second tail, so instead, I'll try to teach you some ninja techniques that I've seen. Anything in particular you're interested in?"**

"Can you teach me something that my father used?" Naruto asked.

"**Hmm… There're a couple of techniques that I remember him using. One was this sphere of spinning chakra that hurt like hell. The other was a weird yellow teleportation technique."**

"Hmm… Teleportation sounds really useful…"

"**Okay then. From what I could tell, your dad had to use these special kunai to teleport. You shouldn't need to do that. All right, build up some of your chakra now."**

Naruto began to focus his chakra. Due to Kyuubi's influence, he'd turned all of his chakra into demon fox chakra, like that of Kyuubi. Red energy gathered around him as he activated his cloak.

"**All right, here's what you do next…"**

* * *

The next morning, Naruto found out that he was stuck with Sasuke and one of his most annoying fangirls, some pink haired banshee named Haruno. Their sensei was late, not that Naruto cared. It took Kakashi several hours to show up. The banshee wailed at him, which grated on Naruto's nerves. His hearing was much more sensitive than that of normal humans. He was about to give the bitch a piece of his mind when Kakashi arrived and vanished, telling them to meet him on the roof. Naruto used his new Crimson Flash technique twice in order to teleport to the roof entrance. Kyuu didn't want to reveal all of his abilities yet.

"Well, you seem to be a lot faster than the others." Kakashi said.

Naruto didn't bother replying, but simply sat down and waited for the other two.

* * *

"Now that we're all here, why don't we tell each other some things about ourselves? You know, likes, dislikes, hopes and dreams…"

"Why don't you go first, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"My name's Hatake Kakashi. I have likes and dislikes. I don't feel like telling you my dreams. Your turn, pinky."

_Totally useless. This is the man who's supposed to teach us?_ Naruto grumbled to Kyuu.

_**I remember him. He fought along with your dad for a bit. He uses a funny white chakra and has a Sharingan eye. He uses a lot of techniques, but it seems that his best is a strange move that gathers lightning chakra into his palm, then he attacks his opponent. **_

_Interesting…_

By the time he'd finished his short discussion with Kyuu, everyone was looking at him.

"Once again, your turn, blondie." Kakashi said again.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are foxes and training. My dislikes are anyone who looks at me with disdain for no reason." _In other words, just about this entire fucking village. _"My dream is to become the strongest man alive."

"Well, now that that's out of the way… Tomorrow we'll be doing some survival training. This is your real genin test. It has a 66.6% chance of failure. Oh, and don't bother eating, cause you'll just throw up."

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi explained the two bell test. Naruto and Kyuu instantly realized that it was supposed to be a teamwork exercise. He made a plan that would make it seem like he was using teamwork, even if the others had no idea. He stretched out his demonic chakra, then turned to look at Sasuke.

"You can try first, Uchiha." He said.

"You don't need to tell me, idiot!" Sasuke shouted, leaping at Kakashi. Naruto laughed inwardly as he vanished into the trees. He watched as Sasuke began to hurl a fire jutsu at Kakashi. Kakashi managed to dodge it, but seemed to have made the decision to put away his book. Naruto made his move as the man's attention was on the equipment pouch opposite of the bells. With a flash of crimson, Naruto was behind Kakashi, waving the two bells. He tossed one to Sasuke, who was shocked, and threw another at Sakura, whose attempts at hiding were truly pathetic.

"I think that means that _we_ win, Kakashi. After all, you just said we had to get a bell. You said nothing about keeping it." Naruto said, bored.

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, it seems that you guys got the point of the exercise. You pass! Meet me here at 7:00 tomorrow for your first mission." He vanished with a puff of smoke.

Naruto yawned, gave a grudging wave at a stunned Sasuke and a confused Sakura, then vanished, heading to an abandoned training ground. Kyuu was planning on beginning to teach him his father's other technique, albeit one made of his new demon chakra.

**

* * *

****What do you think? I know it's a bit quick for him to get the Hirashin, but with the Kyuubi's help, as well as its transformation into a type of move that Naruto can use with his new chakra, it would have been much easier to learn. It is both more advanced and a lot more limited than the Fourth's though. At the moment, Naruto can only go as far as his demonic chakra can reach, while the Fourth only needed a seal, hence Naruto using it twice to get to the roof. He calls it the Crimson Flash, because it gives off a flash of crimson light, instead of yellow.**

**Oh, and I will be using english names, since I don't speak, read, or write Japanese. Unfortunately. Give me opinions on how to improve the story! I will be creating a new poll, so vote for this story if you want it to be updated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The name for the chapter comes from the name for the Nine-Tails Rasengan in most of the Naruto games. Hint hint.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Vermillion**

After about a month of boring-as-hell D-rank missions, Team 7 was finally assigned a C-rank mission. The idiotic client was annoying as hell. Naruto had to stop himself from killing the asshole from sheer irritation.

_**Hey, kit. Keep your eyes open on this mission. I don't think that your senses are developed enough to detect it yet, but this man is hiding something from you. He's far too scared for this mission to be simply about protection from bandits.**_

_Alright. Thanks for the warning, Kyuu. _

* * *

After waiting at the gate for Kakashi for a full two hours, they were finally off on their mission. Before long, they came upon a puddle. _Wow, a puddle in the middle of an open road when it hasn't rained in days. Real subtle. _

Of course, Naruto saw no need to alert his so-called team. If they died from ninja that are pathetic enough to set up a trap this bad, they were too weak to be around him. He almost laughed when Sakura shrieked as Kakashi was wrapped in chains and ripped into pieces. The scream was grating on his nerves, so a quick burst of demonic chakra knocked her out.

Then, the two ninja attacked him, bouncing off of his chakra aura. His chakra tail intercepted the chains, melting them with the incredibly potent demon chakra.

_**Hey kit, you remember what I said about that foxfire?**_

_What about it? _Naruto asked.

_**In order to gain more control of it, all you have to do is become stronger. However, only by using it to claim lives can you gain the ability to use it in bigger quantities and in stronger forms. Try to use one shot to hit them both. You don't want to waste it.**_

Naruto smirked as a white flame with a blue tint materialized at the tip of his tail. A weak feint with one of his chakra claws tricked one of the two into going next to his partner. Then, Naruto's tail flung forward. The bolt of fire shot out from the tail, smashing into the first ninja and enveloping them both before exploding. Naruto smiled as his cloak faded to a flicker.

_**Nice one, kit!**_

"Come out, Kakashi!" Naruto said, perfectly calm. The silver haired ninja reappeared with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Nice perception, Naruto. Sorry about not helping guys…" He said, before turning to Tazuna. "You have some explaining to do." He said, ignoring the glares of Sasuke and Sakura, because of his leaving them to fend for themselves.

* * *

Bored out of his mind, Naruto decided not to bother waiting any longer. He was late anyway. He mentioned having to go into the forest to… relieve himself. Sakura blushed while Kakashi told him not to stray too far. Naruto just shook his head once he was out of sight. He called up a bit of chakra and gathered it. He pressed his hand to the ground. _"Demon Summoning!" _

A swirl of red chakra suddenly fused into a sphere of black energy and Naruto's vision was obscured. When it faded, there was a little silver fox with a single tail in front of him.

"Naruto!" It cheered as it leapt at him.

Naruto smiled as the little demon fox. "How are you, Kaia?" He asked as the little male fox curled around his neck.

"Big brother was being mean to me!" he whined. "He bit my tail, see?" The little fox showed Naruto his tail, which had an almost unnoticeable mark on it. Even as he looked at it, it was slowly healing.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said, comforting the cute fox. He loved almost every single one of his foxes, unlike most of the citizens of Konoha.

"Are we going to play?" Kaia asked excitedly.

"Not exactly… I'm going away from the annoying village on a mission."

"Oh." The little fox looked a bit unhappy for a moment, then looked up again. "But we'll play later, right? You promised! You promised!" he bounced up and down as he talked.

Naruto laughed. "All right. Do you wanna come with me while we're walking? I'll dispel you if we get into a fight."

"Look! I can fight soon too! I'm getting my fire! See!" The overexcited fox screwed up his face in an incredibly cute expression and a little white-blue misty flame materialized on the tip of his tail.

"You're getting there!" Naruto said with a smile.

"How's um... how's Kyuu?" Kaia asked with a faint shiver.

"She's fine." Naruto said with a smile, scratching the little kit behind his ears. "Remember, she only attacked the people of Konoha because a certain bastard killed her family and pretended to be from there, remember? Not that I haven't been tempted to let her out..."

Kaia nodded slowly, then shivered, relishing the feel of Naruto's claws. "I know."

"HEY! NARUTO! WE'VE GOT TO GET MOVING!" Sakura shouted. Kaia clapped his little paws over his ears.

"Naruto!" he whispered. "Be careful! There's a banshee somewhere over there! And she knows your name!"

"I know. She's one of my teammates."

"A banshee teammate? Please keep her away from me." Kaia begged. "I don't think I could take her screech at close range."

Naruto just laughed as they walked back to the team.

* * *

Sakura reacted predictably to the silver fox kit, begging to hold him. Naruto told her that Kaia thought that she was way too loud, causing her to scream at him more. Naruto was tempted to see if he could pull off one of those demonic illusions that Kyuu was teaching him about. Maybe he'd make her mouth vanish…

Naruto was dreaming about what he could do to the pink-haired banshee when he heard Kakashi scream to get down. Naruto dispelled Kaia, dropping to the ground. His chakra cloak manifested and Naruto leapt back, foxfire forming on the tip of his twin tails.

_Wait a second… Two tails?_ Naruto wondered, entering his mindscape to speak with Kyuubi.

_**Looks like you've just absorbed enough of my energy to grow a second tail. I might've pushed it along a bit, since this person is at least Jonin level, with another person of similar strength somewhere nearby. You'll be fine for the battle, but remember what happened after I first gave you your tail? **_Kyuu reminded him.

Even in his mind, Naruto shuddered. It wasn't a good memory.

_**Exactly. It won't be quite as bad, but it definitely won't be fun. Now, go spill some blood, ok? **_Naruto just chuckled before returning to his body.

He watched the fight for a moment. Kakashi did fairly well against the sword wielding ninja, until he was trapped in a sphere of water. Naruto wanted to shake his head at that. The master of 1,000 jutsu can't even see a water prison jutsu coming? In a fight with a water ninja, the idiot jumped onto a lake?

"Sasuke." Naruto barked. "Defend Sakura and the bridge builder. Zabuza has an accomplice in the trees."

"Why should I? You're the dead last! I am the best. You should be the one on backup." Sasuke replied arrogantly. Naruto's reply was a glare filled with enough killing intent to make Zabuza piss himself. Sasuke nodded and went back to guard the two.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as power flooded him. He stretched out his arm and a chakra claw made short work of the clones. Unfortunately, it wasn't nearly long enough to reach the real swordsman. Twin flames materialized at the tips of his tails. The two fireballs exploded towards Zabuza, who made a couple of one-handed handsigns, creating a wall of water.

Unfortunately for him, foxfire isn't stopped so easily and he narrowly avoided fatal injury. The upper half of his left arm was heavily burnt and he had another small burn on his right side. He managed to make a few handsigns with his damaged hand to create a water clone to replace him in maintaining the water prison. He pulled his sword from his back and attacked Naruto with an incredibly powerful one-handed swing.

Naruto vanished and reappeared about fifteen feet behind Zabuza, accompanied by a crimson flash. Zabuza tried to throw his sword at Naruto, but one claw deflected it while the other grabbed Zabuza's wounded left arm. The flesh both decayed and burnt as Naruto closed his grip before ripping off the offending appendage.

He loomed over Zabuza, lowering his hand to rip off the man's head when a volley of ice needles blasted into him. His chakra cloak managed to melt most of the ice, but, because it was chakra enhanced, tiny bits of it remained to scratch Naruto, who hissed in a very foxlike manner as small wounds were torn open along his body. They healed nearly instantly.

Naruto remembered that the bastard had left one more clone and, before it could vanish, attacked it. A series of crimson flashes surrounded the Zabuza clone before it broke apart into a mass of water, which was hacked apart by a furious Naruto. Kakashi was freed, even as Naruto began to fade. Both wielding a new tail and fighting an A-rank missing ninja had taken its toll on him.

* * *

When Naruto woke up, his eyes were blurry. He rubbed them, but nothing changed. However, he did feel a faint vibration coming from them. He squinted and was able to pick out that he was in a bedroom. Seeing no nearby threats, he stumbled over to a mirror and was able to see the swirling blue energy that made up his eyes. There were vermillion swirls in them as well as the sky blue.

_Kyuu, what the hell is this?_

_**I really don't want to remind you of this but… well, when you were younger, your eyes were…**_

_Stabbed out. I remember. That was the first time we made contact._

_**Yes, but when I regenerated them, I pushed about two tails worth of chakra into them. I wanted to give you an edge, since there are all of those bloodline traits out there and you don't have one…**_

_Thanks, Kyuu! But how did you manage to give me that much chakra and well… what do they do?_

_**What, you think that I have a fixed amount of chakra? I have an unlimited amount of chakra! What you are actually doing is absorbing the ability to USE the chakra that I have. And, as to what the eyes do… they should give you the ability to duplicate the effects of other bloodlines, among other things. **_

_That's awesome!_

_**Especially since they don't have to be turned off! Odds are that when you use your cloak, the blue will turn red and there will be a dark slit in the middle, like normal. Oh, and your eyesight should be normal within the next few minutes. And by normal, I mean a hell of a lot better.**_

_Cool! Thanks, Kyuu! _

_**Now go back to sleep. Your eyes need time to get ready. Plus, I want a nap. **_

_Lazy fox._

* * *

The next few days were spent training, while they lived at Tazuna's house. Naruto passed his eyes off as a new bloodline trait, which was technically true. After proving his mastery of tree-walking, Kakashi had no more to teach him, so sent him off to practice his jutsus.

_Useless sensei. Why the hell would he be given a team? He hasn't even tried to teach anything except the fucking tree-walking exercise. At least I can practice Dad's jutsu._

* * *

By the time he was done training, there were dozens of craters in the forest, dug by Naruto's new technique, which he'd finally mastered, to an extent that he doubted that his father had planned. He'd even begun work on a new one. His mastery of the techniques seemed to be aided by something.

_Hey, Kyuu._

_**What is it, kit?**_

_How did I master this technique so fast, especially when I had so much trouble with it before?_

_**Um… well, when I fixed your eyes to give you new abilities, I also gave you the ability to master that kind of jutsu faster, kind of like the Sharingan affinity with fire. I figured that, since your dad was so fond of making annoying things of spinning chakra, you would too. **_

Naruto was stunned. When did Kyuubi get that thoughtful? _Thank you, Kyuu. I really appreciate it._

_**You're welcome, Naruto.**_

_Was that the first time she's ever used my name? _Naruto wondered to himself, keeping the thought private.

* * *

Eventually_, _it was time to go back to guarding the bridge builder. Kakashi believed that Zabuza would show up in the next few days, so they would all be going to guard Tazuna. Naruto had been left behind with a note, since he'd been exhausted after he'd managed to perfect the second technique. He'd just woken up when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Now hold still, brat. This won't hurt… me! Ha ha!" A man said with a laugh. Naruto hesitated. The brat was annoying, but there was no need for him to die. Sighing, Naruto flashed outside, jamming his fingers into the attacker's skull, before sending a chakra claw at the one holding Tazuna's daughter. Seconds later, after both attackers were dead, one headless and the other with a mangled skull, Naruto headed for the bridge. Since enemies had attacked the bridge builder's family, the odds were that the attack was today.

* * *

Naruro arrived at the bridge to see a cloud of mist at one point and a dome made up of sheets of ice at another spot. Judging from the blast of flame in the dome, Sasuke was in the dome. Naruto considered attacking Zabuza, but decided against it. His new eyes had detected two bloodlines within the dome, meaning that either Sasuke had awakened his sharingan against a bloodline-equipped attacker, or someone else was there too. Either way, it was a good way to test his new powers.

He sped towards the dome, not using his teleportation, because of the flash it gave off, instead using a fox illusion to become invisible. Seconds later, he arrived at the dome. He could see that there was a masked person teleporting from mirror to mirror, throwing needles at Sasuke as he or she jumped from mirror to mirror. Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw the sharingan in his eyes. He concentrated for a moment, then looked at his reflection in the mirror, seeing a second-stage sharingan made of swirling energy in his eyes. A moment of concentration later, and he had assimilated the other person's ice bloodline. Naruto detected which mirror the person was hiding in and blocked off the other ones. Naruto appeared as he gathered chakra into his palm, a spinning sphere of vermillion chakra in his hand.

"Naruto?" Sasuke wondered, feeling the massive chakra spike.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted, feeling slightly foolish.

_**That's what your dad said when he used it.**_ Kyuu said with a shrug.

He slammed the sphere into the mirror in front of him, where the attacker was hiding. The sphere tore up the person, sending him smashing through the opposite mirror as well, his back torn to shreds. Then, Naruto began to concentrate chakra into his claw, even as he sent it underground towards the fallen foe. A moment later, the attacker was literally torn apart as a rasengan filled with shards of the bridge was forced into the boy. His limbs were ripped apart as the sphere of spiraling chakra destroyed him. The bits of the bridge trapped in the sphere became spears that ripped through the enemy's flesh, utterly destroying the corpse.

"Naruto?! Where the hell did you get that kind of technique? I demand that you teach it to me."

Naruto laughed as he vanished, going to get rid of Zabuza as well. All Sasuke could hear was Naruto's mocking laughter.

* * *

Kakashi and Zabuza were in the middle of a pitched battle, each trying to land the killing blow to go and aid their apprentices, when Naruto arrived. He watched the fight for a minute, since his eyes could pierce the mist enough to see a bit of the fight. He was now sure that, despite Zabuza's advantages, Kakashi was a much better fighter. Naruto decided it was time to end the fight. He held out his hand, like he was going to create a rasengan, but he manipulated the entire process instead. When Zabuza tried another killing strike, Naruto slammed the modified sphere into him. "Rasengan Prison!"

"Hit him now, Kakashi!" Naruto shouted as he fell back when the sphere expanded, trapping the ninja inside of it, despite his attempts to cut the sphere. Naruto was drained from reinforcing the sphere to prevent Zabuza's escape, as well as using the other two rasengans. In addition, he hadn't even been at half power, since he'd been so worn out from the day before.

Obviously taking advantage of the opportunity, Kakashi had gathered lightning chakra into his palm and slammed it into Zabuza's heart, his hand piercing through the man's back. Naruto's Rasengan Prison shrank into nothingness.

A moment later, a laugh was heard. "So much for the demon of the mist! Kill them!" A short fat man said, surrounded by an army of bandits. Kakashi moved towards them, but was too tired to fight them all. Sasuke was one step above unconscious and Sakura was a useless banshee. Naruto took a deep breath.

_Your turn, Kyuu._ He said as he relinquished control of his body. For a split second, his chakra cloak was gone. Then, his skin turned red as another chakra cloak manifested. This one had nine tails. Naruto's appearance became more feral as he allowed Kyuubi to control his body.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the sight, but then Naruto vanished. Suddenly, there was a sea of blood and a small group of the bandits had been ripped apart. _How is he moving that fast?! I can't even catch a glimpse of him WITH the sharingan!_

Kyuubi was enjoying herself, tearing these worthless bandits to shreds. They'd dared to threaten her Naruto. She used her fangs to rip out the throat of one, even as her claws tore out the innards of two more. She used Naruto's crimson flash to easily move through the enemies, dismembering them. Their screams of pain and fear were music to her ears as she destroyed the small army. She saved the short fat one who'd given the order for last. She wrapped him in her chakra tails and laughed as his body was corroded away by her destructive chakra.

Minutes later, there was nothing left of the bandits and Gato, except for a small lake of blood and dismembered corpses. Their mission was over.

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter. **

**One of the points I tried to illustrate in this chapter is that, while he doesn't care for humans one way or another, he does have a good side. Because of his previous incidents, as well as the way people treat him, he doesn't care about humans at all, especially those from Konoha. For example, he saved Inari, but wouldn't have bothered with a citizen of Konoha. This could change depending on how certain individuals treat him...**

**Naruto's eyes are supposed to look like Rasengans. They allow the user to use nearby bloodlines. He retains their use until he either runs out of chakra (at which point his eyes return to their Rasengan form), or goes unconscious or to sleep. The second stage gives the ability to deactivate the bloodline of people around him, as well as use it. The final stage actually gives him the ability to permanently drain the bloodline into himself. It also gives him a greater affinity with form manipulation of chakra, but only for the purposes of rotation and power (in other words, mainly for Rasengan-type jutsu). I know they seem absurdly powerful, but they do have drawbacks. Mainly the fact that his chakra drains rapidly while he is using another bloodline. There is another drawback, but that one won't matter till later...**

**Anyone with ideas for summon names, or for anything else, please send them to me. I suck with names. **

**Vote for this story on my profile if you want it to continue. I find it amusing that I have 24 fav's and 22 alerts for this story, but only 9 votes. **


End file.
